The known security alarm device based on noise-like signals (NLS) consists of transmitting unit arranged on each guarded object, comprising a serially arranged unauthorized access sensor, an encoder, an operational radiosignal conditioner, a power amplifier and a transmitting antenna, a receiving unit which is arranged in a user and comprises a receiving antenna, an input filtering and matching chain, a bandpass amplifier, a unit for optimal processing a noise-like signal on acoustic surface waves and an alarm unit, wherein the transmitting unit and the receiving unit have the same signal-carrier frequency [RF patent No 2103742, G08B13/10, pubd. 27.01.98, bul. No 3]. This device is the most closely related to the offered one by its technical essence. Said known device has limited capabilities due to the following imperfections:
it does not possess the threshold properties providing an alarm actuation when user moves away at a fixed distance from an object which he controls;
it does not provide a simultaneous control of N guarded objects and their identification;
it does not provide a function of preliminary warning of possible contact loss with controlled objects.